


shaking me right to the core

by reddieforlove



Series: BDSM Reddie [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforlove/pseuds/reddieforlove
Summary: For the first time, he disobeyed.For the first time, he would be punished.





	shaking me right to the core

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but a lot of smutty smutty fun. I wrote this based off of a few prompts I received on tumblr.
> 
> Title: Love Me Now - John Legend

Eddie’s breath caught in his throat the moment he heard the key in the door. The feeling gathering in his chest was equal parts anticipation and uncertainty. Uncertainty because this was all fairly new to him. Anticipation because he trusted Richie and knew that no matter how the night ended, they would both be beyond okay. Yet he couldn’t quite chase away the nervous fluttering in his stomach as the door opened. Eddie sat still on the couch, hands folded in his lap and his lower lip caught between his teeth. Richie would know soon enough. Eddie was an open book and he wouldn’t be able to hide this even if he wanted to.

For the first time, he disobeyed.

For the first time, he would be punished.

Richie’s sigh filled the air as he rounded the corner, dropping his backpack to the ground after kicking off his worn converse. Mostly professors preferred to carry a briefcase but considering that Richie was just this side of thirty, he insisted that he didn’t need to prematurely grey his own hair by acting like he was over the hill.

“What a fucking day,” he grumbled to himself before calling out to Eddie in a considerably lighter tone. “Hey gorgeous.”

Eddie started to turn his head but then Richie was there, bending over the back of the couch to press a kiss into his hair, squeezing his shoulder lightly with one hand. He couldn’t help but shiver at the simple touch. That’s how wound up he was. Richie noticed right away and paused where he’d usually aim for a kiss.

“Everything okay?” he asked, concern evident in his voice.

There it was. The question that would set the stage for the rest of the night. Eddie was ready, he knew that. He could easily lie but trust was at the heart of what they did here and it was a two way street. He had to believe that, at the end of the day, they took care of each other. And that wouldn’t stop just because he slipped up. With a racing heart, he lifted his head and looked into Richie’s eyes.

“I came today.”

Surprise flitted through Richie’s dark eyes quickly followed by understanding, excitement, and appreciation. It was a simple slip. Richie had teased Eddie to the brink that morning as they swapped lazy kisses in the early morning sun. When he took a shower long after his boyfriend left for work, taking advantage of a rare day off from his own job, Eddie found himself remembering how Richie used his lips and teeth and tongue to bring him right to the edge. But he offered no relief and instructed very clearly that Eddie not pleasure himself. But one second he was slowly stroking at his cock simply to offer some release from the aching need and the next, Eddie was painting the wall of the shower with ropes of come.

“Tell me,” Richie said in a low voice.

Eddie did just that, trying to soften the blow by assuring Richie that he thought of him the whole time. He knew it didn’t work, but at least it was worth a try. He spoke with his head bowed and felt somewhat soothed by the stroke of Richie’s fingers through his hair. But then his boyfriend sighed and Eddie knew. He knew that it was going to be just as big of a deal as he expected. His body trembled with anticipation and his stomach twisted nervously when Richie stroked a thumb over his cheek.

“You know what we have to do,” he said softly.

Eddie did, but he also didn’t. Punishment was something they’d discussed extensively before they even started this but even with the rules they’d laid out, along with several layers of verbal and nonverbal safety nets, he still didn’t fully know what to expect. The unknown was nearly as overwhelming as it was arousing.

“I promise I’ll be good,” Eddie vowed, lifting his head again to look into Richie’s eyes with an earnest gaze.

Richie clicked his tongue lightly as amusement and desire stirred in his eyes.

“I think we need to make sure, don’t you?” he asked.

Eddie nodded as Richie’s thumb brushed over his lower lip.

“Strip down to your underwear.”

The command sent a thrill down Eddie’s spine as he scrambled to stand. He knew that the confession would send them headlong into a scene but didn’t know that Richie would move them quite this quickly. As he pulled his clothes off, he watched his boyfriend roll his sleeves up to his elbows and run a hand through his already messy hair. Eddie could see that he was shaking just slightly and knew in that moment that he wasn’t the only one nervous about the novelty of the situation. Once he was in his dark blue briefs, the rest of his clothes folded neatly and placed on the coffee table, Eddie stood with his hands clasped over his already half hard cock and waited. Richie took his time sitting down on the couch, reaching up to brush his thumb lightly over Eddie’s hip. He shivered at the slight touch and pressed his lips together when Richie’s eyes snapped up to meet his.

“What’s your color, babe?” he asked quietly.

“Green,” Eddie said quickly.

Richie nodded, looking somewhat relieved by that before reaching out to pick up the remote.

“Sit down there while I think about what to do,” he nodded at the floor.

Eddie did just that, folding his legs carefully beneath him. He knew why Richie was doing this. They both needed the chance to breathe and ease into the scene. He didn’t hesitate to wrap one arm around Richie’s shin, laying his head against his thigh. The touch was comforting for both of them. If they were more experienced, Richie might not have allowed it. But it was just one more thing they needed right now. So those long fingers carded through Eddie’s hair as Richie flipped through stations until he came to an old episode of Seinfeld. Eddie’s eyes were fixed on the screen but he didn’t pay the show a lick of attention. All that he could focus on was Richie. The smell of denim, cologne, and the slightest hint of smoke beneath his head. Fingers brushing through his hair and sweeping over the back of his neck. It was easy to get lost in his partner in all things, which was why he jolted a little bit when Richie spoke again after several long minutes passed with only the voices and laughter on the television filling the heady silence.

“Look at me.”

Eddie did just that, lifting his head and settling his chin on Richie’s knee as he looked into his eyes. There was calculation in that dark gaze as well as lingering curiosity and burgeoning excitement. Richie was anticipating this just as much as Eddie. They were crossing into a new phase of their relationship tonight. There was every reason to feel somewhat exhilarated by that.

“C’mere.”

Eddie stood up on unsteady legs but didn’t get far because Richie was hooking his fingers in his waistband, tugging his briefs down over his hips and thighs and knees until he could step out of them. They stayed crumpled on the ground carelessly as Richie took his hands and tugged him in until Eddie was straddling his lap. He tucked his face into Richie’s shoulder, loving the way they fit together even with Richie’s clothes still a barrier between them. It was thrilling and exposing, being naked on his lap while Richie was still fully clothed. Eddie knew it was all part of the experience. He nuzzled into Richie’s neck and started to kiss along the column of his throat like he _knew_ his boyfriend loved. But he wasn’t just his boyfriend right now and this wasn’t supposed to be a tender moment between them. A hand came down on his ass, smacking it just hard enough to make his skin sting and his body jump into alertness. Eddie couldn’t hold in his gasp of surprise. Richie pulled him up, gently clasping Eddie’s chin between his finger and thumb to hold his gaze.

“It’s your first time disobeying and you told me the truth right away,” he said, approval in the low, husky voice that he adopted when they were in a scene. “So I’m only going to do ten and they won’t be hard. But you need to count them off, okay?”

Eddie swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

“Color?” Richie asked again.

“Green,” he breathed out.

Richie nodded, stroking a thumb over his lower lip once more before tugging him in close again, letting Eddie seek the comfort of his shoulder. He pressed his forehead there, shaking just a little as he anticipated the next smack. It came quickly and without warning on the opposite cheek. Eddie gasped and twitched, his body thrumming with arousal already.

“That’s two,” Richie told him.

“Two,” Eddie repeated, his voice barely above a whisper.

Another stinging slap to the first cheek and he couldn’t help but jerk a little.

“Louder.”

“Three,” Eddie counted, his voice already trembling.

By five, his cheeks were hot and flushed. By seven, his eyes were stinging with tears. By ten, he was clutching at Richie’s shirt and whimpering into his shoulder, his ass stinging at the impact of five spanks to each cheek. But then Richie’s hands rubbed soothingly over the affected skin as he hummed approvingly into Eddie’s ear.

“Good boy,” he murmured, pressing a kiss just beneath his ear. “You took that so fucking good.”

Eddie couldn’t help but preen a little bit beneath the praise.

“I’ll be good,” he said again, feeling the ache of arousal even though his cock lost just a little bit of it’s hardness during the spanking. “I wanna be good.”

“I know,” Richie said softly, stroking the fingers of one hand over the small of his back. “But I think we still need to make sure, don’t we?”

And just like that, Eddie knew that it wasn’t over. He was glad for it. There was a large part of Eddie that wasn’t ready to be done. He craved this and refused to feel wrong or dirty for it.

“Yes sir,” he said.

Richie’s chest rumbled with approval as he slipped his fingers between Eddie’s cheeks, stroking up and down his crack until finally focusing on his hole. He shivered at the sensitivity there, even more than usual, as Richie stroked around and around the rim with a lazy middle finger. It was a task designed to tease, and tease it did. Eddie whined and moaned, pushing his hips back into Richie’s hand in a desperate plea for relief. But none came. Around and around his finger went, stroking and stroking until Eddie was sure he’d go mad.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Richie said, keeping up the unending path of his finger. “I’m going to use my fingers and my lips and my tongue and my teeth. I may even use my cock. I’m going to stroke and lick and suck wherever I so choose. And baby boy, I have a lot of places I want to choose.  But you aren’t going to come until I say you can. Is that clear?”

Eddie had to fight through the haze in his mind to nod against Richie’s shoulder but he knew it wasn’t enough when that finger stilled against his hole.

“What was that?”

“Yes sir,” he gasped out, digging his fingers into the palms of his hands.

“Color?”

“Green!” Eddie cried out when that finger resumed its light stroking.

“Safe word?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, recalling what they agreed on as he fought to focus on something other than the teasing touch over his ass.

“R-raspberry.”

“Nonverbal one?”

Eddie wanted to scream in frustration, though he lifted a shaking hand instead, tapping Richie’s hip three times. Then..

“Bedroom.”

He peeled himself away from Richie and stood on shaking legs, two steadying hands at his waist until he found his balance. Eddie nodded at Richie to let him go before turning to hurry back into their bedroom. It was incredibly tempting to touch his hard, leaking cock as he perched on his knees on their bed but that would simply put them back at square one and Eddie was far too worked up to start this all over again. So he settled with tangling his fingers together behind him to take away the temptation. Richie walked in moments later, taking in Eddie’s position appreciatively before tugging his shirt over his head, letting it drop to the floor. He did the same with his pants and socks, palming himself through a ridiculous pair of bright pink boxers printed with pineapples that Eddie definitely would have laughed at if the situation were any different and if he weren’t so keyed up. Instead he watched the movement of Richie’s hand over his still covered cock and bit down on his lower lip hard, waiting to hear what would come next.

“You look damn good like that,” Richie said, his voice tinged with arousal as he waved his hand in Eddie’s direction. “That’s spank bank material for sure, right next to all that Mrs. K.”

Eddie ducked his head to keep from showing the smile tugging at his lips as he bit at the inside of his cheek. He knew that Richie did it on purpose, to ground them both in reality so they didn’t lose themselves too much in the scene. Once a trashmouth, always a trashmouth. In any other situation, he’d definitely be beep-beeping Richie but it was the perfect thing to ease some of the tension. Eddie appreciated it more than Richie could ever know. Then fingers were gliding over his face, lifting his head so that slightly chapped lips could slant over his, coaxing Eddie into a deep, profound kiss that had him shivering with excitement all over again. Richie guided Eddie back to the bed and he gritted his teeth just a little at the impact of his still stinging ass against the blankets.

The sensation was quickly lost when Richie trailed his lips over Eddie’s collarbone, his fingers tracing up Eddie’s sides. When Richie traced his tongue over the hollow of his throat, Eddie shuddered and sank his teeth into his lower lip, his hands twisting into the sheets. Richie didn’t allow him any friction over his cock, stretching out beside him as he kissed his way to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. It was there that he kissed, licked, and sucked at Eddie’s heated skin, sending pulls of tingling pleasure through his body that centered in his lower belly. He didn’t stop there, marking Eddie’s skin as his fingers traced lazy circles around his nipples, flicking and pinching lightly every so often and pulling whimpers and moans from his lips as his cock twitched against his belly with no hope of relief like this.

Richie was in the middle of running his tongue over the red mark that would undoubtedly bruise before long when Eddie let out a soft cry of his name, _needing_ more. He kissed his way slowly down Eddie’s side, brushing his lips over each and every rib before continuing on, coming to a stop at his hip. His teeth scraped over the incredibly sensitive spot before he set to marking him there too. As he did so, his hand lifted and his fingers traced just barely over Eddie’s cock. A shuddering moan was wrenched from throat at the feeling as he arched into the touch. But Richie didn’t change a thing, humming into Eddie’s skin as he stroked and kissed and teased him to the brink of frustrated tears.

“P-please...I need...fuck...Ri-Rich...please…more…”

Richie lifted his head, his eyes heavy-lidded and his gaze hot.

“What’s that?” he said, tilting his head to the side.

He swept his thumb over the tip of Eddie’s cock again and again, making him whimper and thrust up desperately.

“Please,” Eddie cried, tossing his head back. “I need...I need you…inside…”

He wanted nothing more than for Richie to fill him up and make him come with his cock and his hand. Eddie would have done anything for a release right now but he didn’t want it without Richie inside of him. But then those teasing fingers disappeared and Richie was sitting up, running his hands up Eddie’s sensitive, trembling thighs.

“Not yet.”

Eddie squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shuddering breath, trying not to show his disappointment. That would just make the teasing torture last longer. Yet Richie still caught on to it, the slightest smirk pulling at his lips.

“I want you to suck me off, baby.”

He couldn’t help but inhale sharply at that. There was a time that Eddie never imagined using his mouth that way. But opening himself up during college meant learning that there were things he could enjoy without feeling embarrassed or dirty. Going down on someone was one of those things. Eddie didn’t get pleasure out of in the obvious way. He simply liked making other people feel good. It gave him a deep sense of satisfaction to know he held that power. Especially with Richie, who was never shy about the praise that fell from his lips when Eddie did pretty much anything.

“Green,” he breathed out before Richie could ask, knowing that’s what came next.

Eddie sat up, watching Richie lay back on the mattress with eager lust stirring in his eyes. He still wore his boxers, which meant it was up to Eddie to peel them off. Yet he could do what he wanted in that moment. So he trailed his lips over the skin just above the waistband and scraped his blunt nails down Richie’s thighs just lightly enough to make him shudder and curse aloud. Eddie mouthed at his cock through the thin material, feeling Richie’s hands weave through his hair. Only when Richie said his name in a low, almost warning voice did he tug the ridiculous boxers down and toss them away carelessly. Richie’s cock was thick and flushed, curving slightly against his stomach and leaking from the tip. Eddie took him in hand, stroking up the length of him with a focused gaze. He knew exactly where Richie was most sensitive, and the same was true the other way around.

When Eddie leaned forward and rubbed the flat of his tongue over the underside of his cock just beneath the head, he was rewarded with a groan, the fingers in his hair tugging just a little. Other than the occasional shift of his hips, Richie didn’t move much at all as he pushed up on his elbows to watch Eddie lick and kiss over every inch of his length. Then, just as he closed his lips around the tip, Eddie lifted his eyes and met Richie’s, holding his gaze there as he flicked his tongue over the tip, relishing in the pink flush high in Richie’s cheeks and how his mouth fell open in a silent moan. Then he sank down slowly, taking in as much as he could in his mouth while using his hand to make up for the rest. They hadn’t quite tested his limits yet, though there were some days that Eddie let Richie fuck slow and deep into his mouth, but today he took the easy route and bobbed up and down shallowly, knowing Richie enjoyed it all the same from his hitching breaths and endless babble.

“So good, baby...so fucking good…look at you…the most goddamn gorgeous person in the world…I could just look at you...fuck...I could watch you forever...doesn’t matter what you’re doing...you’re just so fucking beautiful...so good...shit Eds...slow down…”

Eddie pulled away, pressing a light kiss over the tip of his cock before lifting his head as he licked his lips free of spit and pre-come. Then he sat back on his heels, ignoring the residual sting in his backside as he watched Richie breathe heavily with tense muscles and his eyes squeezed shut.

“Can I kiss you?” Eddie asked, wanting nothing more than to press his lips to Richie’s already bitten and swollen, dark pink lips.

Richie didn’t answer, instead opening his eyes and pushing up to cup Eddie’s cheeks in large, warm hands. He pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, stroking his thumbs over his cheeks.

“Pick a toy,” he murmured against Eddie’s lips.

 _That_ definitely caught his attention. They had a small collection in the nightstand, different sized vibrators and dildos for his choosing. Eddie knew immediately what Richie had in mind, crawling across the bed to slide the drawer open. He felt a hand smooth over his back, fingers dancing along his skin as he contemplated his choices. Eddie let out a soft sigh when Richie’s lips pressed over the twin dimples at the base of his spine. Eddie closed his hand around the lube and handed it over his shoulder, even the slightest brush of Richie’s fingers over his sending warm shivers up his arm. Then he picked up a slim black vibrator, skipping over the garishly colored toys that were some of Richie’s favorites. He turned around, holding it out to Richie with his lower lip caught between his teeth. Somehow it seemed even more erotic when Richie took it, making Eddie’s stomach clench with anticipation. He sat back on the bed when Richie nodded wordlessly, watching as he drew a long strip of silken red material out of the same drawer. Eddie stared with wide eyes, swallowing hard when Richie threaded it through his long fingers, intent clear in his eyes.

“I’m gonna cover your eyes,” he warned.

Eddie swallowed hard and nodded, his heart skipping a beat as he closed his eyes and let Richie fit the blindfold around his head. He tied it just tight enough so it wouldn’t slip, guiding Eddie back to lie down before dragging his hands down his sides and over his hips. He parted his legs slowly, running his fingers over his thighs. Eddie’s breaths came out in sharp bursts as every nerve felt a hundred times more sensitive since his sight was cut off. Then the bed shifted and the only warning he had was Richie’s warm breath on his thigh. Then he was trailing his lips over the same path his fingers took, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses along his inner thighs that made Eddie shudder as his toes curled at the incredible sensation. He slid his fingers into Richie’s hair clumsily, tugging at the wild curls and earning a groan in return, feeling the vibrations from it deep in his very core. Eddie could barely breathe for the pure desire and pleasure coursing through his body, making him nearly desperate with need and Richie had barely done anything yet.

Then Richie pulled away and Eddie heard the cap of the lube pop open nearby. It sounded much louder than usual in the otherwise quiet room, another consequence of losing one of his senses. Richie clasped a soothing hand over his hip, squeezing it lightly in silent plea for him to relax. Eddie let the tension leech from his muscles, sinking back into the mattress with a soft sigh, earning a quietly uttered “good” from the man above him as he counted off to ten in his head in an effort to calm himself. Then Richie’s slicked up fingers wrapped around his cock and slid up and down his length at a slow, tormenting pace. Eddie let out a keening whine, thrusting up into him before a hand pushed him back to the bed with a resounding wordless command that was both gentle and unyielding. It took every ounce of restraint he had not to fuck himself into Richie’s hand as he stroked him without a break in the speed of his movements. If Eddie thought it couldn’t get any worse, the vibrator suddenly traced up his inner thigh and switched on a low speed the closer it got to his groin.

“Fu-fuck!” he cried out, electric heat sparking through him as Richie teased at the base of his cock with the tip of the vibrator.

Eddie knew he wouldn’t last long if this kept up. He was on the edge, ready to careen over into blinding pleasure. But then it all went away and he was left with a heaving chest and fingers aching from how tightly he clutched at the blankets beneath him.

“Turn over,” Richie instructed. “Lean forward on your elbows and spread your knees apart.”

It took effort to follow the instruction and the ache in his throbbing cock wasn’t at all easy to ignore. A few pulls with his hand and he’d be coming all over the sheets. But then who knew what would happen? Richie made it clear that Eddie wasn’t to come without his permission. He’d already done so once today. Another time and Richie might get even more creative with his punishment. Eddie settled with his elbows sinking into the mattress, his head hanging between his arm and the blindfold still in place as he spaced his knees apart, knowing what would come next. The touch of Richie’s slick finger to his hole still made him jerk in place, his fingers winding into the blankets once more as he commenced the same teasing strokes from earlier. It was enough to make Eddie want to scream out with frustration, not that it would do anything. Richie would just relish in the pleas and continue torturing him. Then a finger dipped inside, just enough to make him gasp before pulling out again and stroking around and around and around. Eddie shook and pressed his hips back to no avail.

Richie repeated the motion several times, sinking further and further in with his one finger until he was buried up to the last knuckle. Then he pulled all the way out and started the process all over with two fingers. No amount of moans, whimpers, and thrusting movements with his hips would make Richie go faster. He scissored and curled his fingers, working Eddie open, but offered no relief for the tight coil of heat forming in his lower belly. As soon as he pressed in a third finger, Eddie sobbed out his name and practically wailed for something more. That was when he began thrusting his fingers in and out, building up a quick rhythm that had Eddie’s back arching, thrusting his ass higher into the air, as he squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold and felt his entire body shaking and growing hotter and hotter. He was so fucking close. Just a few more thrusts and he’d be right there, coming hard enough to make him scream. Eddie wanted so desperately for Richie to tell him that it was okay. At the back of his mind, where a thread of rationality still stubbornly lingered, he knew that it was too soon. Yet he still tried.

“Pleasepleaseplease,” he chanted, rocking his hips back into Richie’s hand. “Let me come I’ll be good Richie I promise I need to come please.”

His words all ran together but cut off abruptly with a hoarse cry when Richie pulled his fingers away, leaving him empty and unsatisfied. They’d done this before, edging him until he was desperate, but it didn’t feel quite like this. Every other time, Eddie had held onto the fact that Richie would eventually let him come. It got him through each and every interruption. He didn’t know if he could hold onto that hope now because Eddie was honestly wondering if Richie was actually going to let him come.

“Breathe,” Richie said in that low, husky voice that sounding so soothing in his ear right now.

Eddie did just that, sucking in air greedily before letting out in a soft exhale from his mouth. He did it again once, then twice. His entire body felt like it was touching a livewire. Eddie kept his hips raised off the bed, afraid that even the slightest touch of the blankets against his cock would make him come right away. It didn’t take long after he cooled down for him to feel the vibrator nudging at his hole. Eddie pressed back into it with a shudder and Richie let him, praising Eddie as he took it in inch by inch until it was buried deep. A low whine built in Eddie’s throat when he switched it onto the lowest setting. Richie didn’t let it stay still for long, switching it up to the next speed before fucking it in and out of Eddie at the same even, slow pace that he started with his fingers. He would tease it over Eddie’s rim and twist it inside him every so often, the sensations making his head spin and a wordless barrage of desperate whimpers and moans to slip out from his lips. Eddie felt that coil growing tighter and hotter in his lower belly as his hips thrusted forward, desperate for friction on his cock.

He knew that he could come untouched like this, especially when Richie turned up the vibrator’s intensity yet again. It wasn’t until he tilted it just a little that it brushed his prostate. Eddie jerked like he’d been electrocuted, a cry ripping out of his throat just before he begged Richie to do it again. To let him come. He needed it more than he’d ever needed anything. He promised that he would be good, that he wouldn’t disobey again, that he would do whatever Richie wanted. But he _needed_ to come. Richie seemed to sense his rising hysteria as his voice got thready and shaky. He tried to shush Eddie with a calming brush of his hand over his shoulder but it didn’t help. Every nerve felt like it was aflame and the slightest touch to any part of his body made him shudder violently. He heard Richie call out his name with the slightest hint of concern, asking for his color, but Eddie couldn’t muddle past the lustful haze that settled over his mind to form any sort of answer. Then the vibrator switched off and he let out a guttural sob as tears sprung to his eyes and wet the blindfold.

“Yellow,” Eddie cried out as the toy slipped out of him. “Yellow yellow yellow please Richie...please I need...I need...fuck...please…”

“Shh,” Richie carefully pulled him back into his chest, letting him curl into his lap with a hand deftly untying the blindfold.

Eddie didn’t open his eyes, turning his face into Richie’s shoulder with a whimper.

“I got you,” Richie murmured, stroking the tears from Eddie’s cheeks. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

“Please,” Eddie begged, needing so desperately to feel close to him, to be filled and fucked and loved.

“Do you want to stop?”

He shook his head violently, gripping at Richie’s shoulders as he maneuvered himself around on weak, shaking limbs to straddle him. Even the brush of Richie’s cock over his ass made him tremble.

“Fuck me,” Eddie said hoarsely, feeling a delightful shiver run down his spine as Richie’s hands closed around his hips. “Fill me up, make me yours.”

“You are, baby,” Richie said, skimming his lips over Eddie’s throat. “You’re mine and I’m yours.”

“Please Richie,” Eddie gripped at his hair and tugged, knowing just how much that affected him.

His back hit the mattress and, before he knew it, Richie was rolling on a condom and slicking up. Eddie drew his knees up to his chest, wanting nothing standing in the way of Richie’s cock sinking into him and giving him what he was so desperate for. Eddie finally opened his eyes, relieved that the evening sun had given way to the soft light of dusk, casting the room into a dim glow as Richie slowly sank into him, stretching and filling him with every inch of his cock as Eddie fought the urge to cry at the sheer relief of it. Richie gave him a chance to adjust but Eddie wanted more. He wanted to feel nothing but Richie surrounding him, inside of him, loving him. When Richie pulled out slowly and began fucking into him with deep, languid strokes, he felt like he might simmer into ash by the time it was done.

Every single touch of Richie’s hands to his hot skin felt like a brand, like his touch was leaving marks behind that would be there forever, reminders of how incredible and unendingly beautiful they were together. He met Richie thrust for thrust, dragging nails down his back and wrapping his legs around his waist as his heels dug into Richie’s ass and thighs, pushing him for more and receiving everything he wanted and beyond. Their hands laced together tightly and Richie pressed them into the mattress above his head as their sweat-slick bodies pressed close enough that it truly felt like they were becoming one. Eddie didn’t know how long he could last like this, keeping his orgasm at bay as Richie picked up the pace, fucking into him harder and faster, every few thrusts causing the head of his cock to brush directly over his prostate.

“You’re so fucking good, Eds. You’ve been a fucking dream, you know that?”

Eddie was almost too lost to his pleasure to really appreciate the praise, feeling like he would fucking explode if he didn’t come soon.

“Let go, baby. Come for me.”

That and Richie’s hand reaching between them to give his cock two good strokes was all that it took. It didn’t matter that Eddie wasn’t wearing a blindfold because his vision darkened as he came harder than he’d ever come before, his entire body pulling as taut as a bowstring as he shouted Richie’s name hoarsely, come spilling out over his stomach and his ass clenching around Richie’s cock, pulling a curse from his own lips. His peak seemed to last for ages, rolling through him like waves crashing on a rocky shore, sending pleasure and heat coursing through his every vein and nerve until his body slumped out of sheer, wrung out exhaustion. Richie didn’t stop, thrusting into him with a renewed vigor as he chased his own orgasm. Eddie couldn’t do much but squeeze his hands and spread his legs, letting Richie fuck into him with abandon until he came just as hard, curses falling from his lips along with Eddie’s name.

Then he slumped, stilling inside of Eddie with a chest that rose and fell quickly as harsh breaths tore their way out of his mouth. Richie’s hair hung in his face, hiding it from Eddie as he blinked his eyes open and came back to reality. The room felt too hot and he felt too sweaty. All that he wanted now was a long shower but he wasn’t even sure that his legs would work at this point. Eddie definitely felt the uncomfortable drag of Richie’s cock at his inner walls as he pulled out, grimacing at the feeling as his body lightly protested the strain of what they just did. Yet he felt a deep seated sense of satisfaction and love, his heart practically full with it as he pressed a hand over his chest to feel his rapid breaths filling and deflating his lungs. He didn’t really notice when Richie left, only feeling his return when the bed dipped and his arms slid under Eddie’s still trembling form. He protested a little as Richie lifted him in the air but quieted at the feeling of lips pressing to his forehead.

It wasn’t until they walked into the bathroom that Eddie heard the sound of the bath running. It was nearly full of warm water and he sank into it with a glorious sigh of relief as it immediately worked on the tension in his worn muscles. Richie climbed in behind him, pulling Eddie back against his chest with his own soft sigh. They stayed like that until the tub was full. There was some sort of scent in the water that Eddie knew came from his own bath oils. He closed his eyes and lazed against Richie’s chest, his head tipped back against his shoulder. Then a warm washcloth began running over his skin, directed by Richie’s sure hands. He washed every inch of Eddie that he could find, encouraging him to lean forward so that he could get his back too even though Eddie let out a noise of complaint at being displaced from his comfortable position. Richie returned him back to the tender embrace with a deep chuckle, stroking his thumb over Eddie’s jaw as he dozed in and out of awareness. It was perfect. He said as much out loud, though his voice was barely above a whisper. Richie hummed low in his throat before answering him.

“You’re perfect,” he murmured, stroking a gentle touch up and down the length of his arm. “You couldn’t have been better tonight, Eds. I’m fucking in awe of you.”

“I liked it,” Eddie said, his words falling freely from his tired lips.

“I didn’t push you too much?” Richie asked, concern underlying his voice once more.

He shook his head slowly, finding it hard to muster up the energy even to do that.

“It was just enough,” Eddie assured him, reaching beneath the water to squeeze lightly at his knee. “I like it when you push me a little bit because I trust you not to take it too far.”

He couldn’t see Richie’s face but he could feel how he relaxed at Eddie’s words and knew that they meant a lot to him. It was impossible to know how much time passed before Richie was sitting up slowly, his arms wrapped around Eddie as he unplugged the drain to let out the rapidly cooling water.

“Time to get out,” he said.

“No,” Eddie protested, wanting to stay there for a little bit longer.

“You’re about to pass out on me, babe, and we need to get some food in you before you do.”

Eddie knew that he was right. Having experienced subdrop before, he knew the best way to prevent it was the aftercare routine they’d set up a while ago. That included having something to eat before he slept. So he let Richie pull him from the bath and dried himself off while he grabbed clothes for them both. A soft, oversized t-shirt of Richie’s and his own thin cotton pajama shorts made Eddie feel perfect as he let Richie carry him on his back out to the kitchen. They sat on the counter with soft smiles and dangling legs, swapping snacks and sipping on orange juice as they talked about their plans for the next few days. It was remarkably easy to be this open and warm with one another, especially after a scene. It was like that part of their life only drew them closer in every other aspect of their relationship and Eddie couldn’t quite get enough of the feeling of completion he felt around Richie. He made sure that Richie knew it when they drifted off to bed. Eddie curled into his side and tangled their legs, lacing his fingers through Richie’s as they shared words of love and devotion until they both drifted off into peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!]
> 
> If you want to send in your own prompts, nsfw or otherwise, you can hop right on over to [my tumblr](https://reddieforlove.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
